1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed at a device for gasification of carbonaceous fuels, having a discharge for slags into a slag bath.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the gasification of carbonaceous fuels, for example bituminous coal or anthracite, refinery residues, biomasses, and the like, the processes in gasifiers, among other things, are structured in such a manner that the mineral components of the materials used are melted to form liquid slags, which then flow downward in the walls of the gasifiers, which are generally cylindrical, and then leave the gasifier through a slag hole, drip into a water bath that is situated underneath that, and are granulated there.
In order to guarantee continuous operation of the gasifiers, care must be taken to ensure that the gasifier discharge opening does not become clogged here, so that it is known to provide support burners in this region, which provide for temperatures there that are high enough so that discharge of the slag is ensured.
Such solutions are shown, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,218,998, 4,095,777, or 5,630,853, to mention only a few examples. These solutions with support burners are very complicated, since they require very many additional elements, whereby an additional disadvantage consists in that the support burners must be directed at the surface of the flowing slag in the drip-off region, in order to maintain the flow temperature.